


Trust

by Lokesenna



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steps up the game and Tom... is perfectly fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Tom pulled against the cuffs and felt the metal bite into his skin. Ngh, Loki had warned him not to do that when he’d first put them on, but Tom just _couldn’t_ resist testing them.

They had played with restraints before, but never quite like this… ties, yes, leather, yes, rope, yes… this was the first time Loki had restrained him almost painfully so.

The other times they had done this, they had used looser ties; he could have slipped out of them if he’d really wanted to… and they’d never used a blindfold or earplugs before, because just playing at it had always been enough... until now.

This time all he could do was feel, and Loki was making damn sure he did plenty of that. He never knew when the next touch was coming, or where it came from.

At first he thought he could narrow it down by paying attention to the bed dipping, but Loki wasn’t called a trickster for nothing, and the first time he’d turned his head towards the movement, Loki had switched it up and Tom could almost hear him tut at the ginger, could imagine that sly smirk curving those thin lips and a sultry purr rumble past them.

So Tom contented himself with just waiting for the next surprise. He liked it when the touches weren’t too teasing... when he could feel Loki’s breath - but not his lips - picking up the fine hairs on his stomach, he shivered... when he felt the ghost of a touch trailing down his neck, he tried to turn his head into the hand he knew was behind it... when he felt the tip of Loki’s tongue running the length of his cock, he bucked up into it - but they all made him want more.

It was the solid touches that he liked. They made his already hard cock twitch with desire and made him pull in deep, hissing breaths. He went a little crazy when he felt Loki’s teeth biting the skin above his nipple, but it was a good kind of crazy. He lost part of himself when Loki’s fingers held his hips down hard enough to leave bruises, but he knew Loki would help him find himself again. He thought he screamed when Loki’s mouth closed around his length and he sucked so hard Tom couldn’t hold back... but he couldn’t hear, so he didn’t know if the sound was all in his mind or not.

He was way past ready when he felt the muscles of Loki’s throat press against the head of his cock as he swallowed and finally, _finally_  the actor let everything go and came, came hard and shuddering and moaning his lover's name and god, if the neighbours could hear him, so be it.

After, Tom felt boneless and worn, waiting to see if Loki was going to set him free this time... but the cuffs didn’t open and the blindfold didn’t come off.

Instead, he felt the teasing touch come back again, and he knew it wouldn’t stop just because he couldn’t come again just yet. It was going to build and build and _build_ until he was ready, and then it might start all over again. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at this tonight, or even if it was still night.

Time lost all meaning when the blindfold went on and the earplugs went in, but he knew Loki was watching for signs of pushing it too far, so he was more than up for the game. 

This Game of Loki.


End file.
